


[Podfic] Burnished Bright

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Romance, semen play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally looks at him. The full force of his gaze freezes John where he stands, backed up against the table and about to reach for the kettle. John sees Sherlock's Adam's apple bob. Then Sherlock's fist unclenches, and all at once the towel falls.</p><p>India ink over copper. Something bright is found just beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burnished Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burnished Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847270) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



  
Length: 58:43  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nk62uka2444uyp5/Burnished+Bright.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/burnished-bright) (mp3/m4b)  
  
Pre/Post Music: [Something Dark is Coming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EQXEIoZrZE) \- Bear McCreary


End file.
